1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatus for cutting elastomeric materials, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for cutting elastomeric materials of different cross-sectional shapes including reinforced bodies and bodies which have cut ends which later will be spliced together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatus for cutting elastomeric materials are known in the art. These prior art cutting methods and apparatus included cutting wheels, ultrasound, scissor type cutters and guillotine knives. While the guillotine knife was somewhat effective, it had disadvantages as well. One disadvantage was its tendency to deform the cut surfaces of the elastomeric material as the knife penetrated the elastomeric material. This made splicing the ends of the elastomeric material more difficult. A second disadvantage of the guillotine knife was that the quality of the cutting surfaces deteriorated in use as the blade became dull or as small pieces of elastomer began to build up on the blade. A third disadvantage was the inability of the blade to cut a tire tread at an angle less than 30 degrees. Finally, the guillotine blade tended to generate heat by cutting and, as numerous cuts were made, the temperature of the knife became elevated and in some cases precured the unvulcanized elastomer at the cut location. This further reduced the capability of the cut edge to be spliced properly.
The cutter of the present invention can cut a tread at angles less than 30 degrees without deformation or precuring. This can be done precisely and quickly. The cutter also provides improvements to the splice surface and splice quality of cut elastomeric materials due to the improvements in the cutting process and apparatus.